


El secreto del mayordomo

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fetish, M/M, Psychological Drama, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis ha pactado un contrato con su amo, por lo tanto su propia vida depende de una sola orden suya...Pero continua siendo un demonio, ¿que pasa con sus  necesidades?, ¿encontrara un medio con el cual saciarlas?.Esta fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin fines de lucro, está escrito en universo kuroshitsuji  basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso.Advertencias: Lemon, sadomasoquismo, violación, tortura, angst, contenido fuerte.Sebastián x Grell





	1. El visitante

La aparente tranquilidad de la mansión Phantomhive, había sido quebrantada por una inusual visita. Un joven alto de cabello oscuro esperaba en la estancia, su mirada aceituna revisaba a través de sus anteojos cada rincón de la habitación.

-E...EL joven amo lo recibirá ahora...-

La sirvienta se había quedado observando a aquel desconocido durante largo rato, había algo de hipnótico en su impecable presencia; hecho que había formado numerosas fantasías en la mente de la sirvienta que ahora llevaba las mejillas teñidas del mismo color de su cabello. Pero el visitante pareció no prestarle atención, existían asuntos de mayor importancia para él, de modo que simplemente asintió y siguió a la pelirroja a través del pasillo hasta el despacho, hasta saludar con una leve reverencia al jefe de la familia.

El niño sentado detrás del escritorio aparto levemente los estados financieros que revisaba, tan solo lo suficiente para que su ojo descubierto identificara a aquel ser lo suficientemente descortés para llegar sin previo aviso; lo reconoció enseguida, de manera que bajo los documentos con tranquilidad y ordeno a Maylene el retirarse, era mejor que no se enteraran todavía de con quien estaba tratando en ese momento.

-La cabeza de los dioses de la muerte en mi mansión, creía que ustedes se presentaban únicamente para cumplir su trabajo, sigilosamente sin que nadie más que la víctima pueda notarlos. Aunque tengo la seguridad que mi momento no ha llegado, puesto que no puedo morir hasta que se haya cumplido mi venganza, en tal caso mi alma no será algo que pudiesen recolectar-se acomodó mejor en su silla, sin dejar de observar al joven-¿Qué asunto te trae aquí?.

-Ciel Phantomhive, hemos tenido breves encuentros, sin embargo ya habrá notado que el trabajo es lo único que podría moverme, le ha faltado mencionar de igual manera las perturbaciones de las cuales me encargo personalmente-se acomodó los lentes, usando la punta de las tijeras que llevaba en la punta de su guadaña-supongo que no le es desconocida la actitud de Grell Sutcliff.

La sola mención de ese nombre despertaba un sentimiento que si bien no podía compararse con el odio que alimentara contra quienes habían asesinado a sus padres, despertaba una desagradable sensación en él, pero escucharía todo lo que aquel personaje tuviera que decir.

-su vergonzosa manera de retrasar sus obligaciones e incurrir continuamente en graves faltas a nuestro sistema. Sin embargo los Shinigamis no somos abundantes por estos días, necesito cada elemento por mas inútil que este sea-suspiro notando la mirada molesta del conde-el caso es que él ha desaparecido, no nos resulta desconocido el hecho de que ha estado persiguiendo insistentemente a su mayordomo.

-¿Esta insinuando acaso que Sebastián ha tenido algo que ver en su desaparición?, puedo asegurarle que no es así, puesto que no se lo he ordenado, ese molesto personaje me ha ayudado a rescatar a mi prometida, por tanto su deuda ha sido saldada de cierta manera.

-De cualquier forma le suplicare cualquier informe que pueda ofrecernos, su mayordomo sin duda sabrá como encontrarnos.

-Ustedes debían encontrarse unos a otros con facilidad, después de todo se encuentran dentro de un rígido sistema-el Shinigami negó con la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente ese sistema está basado en las guadañas, su poder nos conduce a donde se encuentran otros trabajadores, sin embargo Grell Sutcliff está pasando por una fuerte sanción, las tijeras que usa ahora no tienen el suficiente poder para ser percibidas, convenientemente esto le ayuda a no ser localizado con facilidad. Le agradeceré cualquier información que pueda proporcionarme Conde-se levantó, dedicando una breve reverencia-no es necesario que me guíen, conozco la salida.

Ciel se había levantado hasta situarse de pie frente a la ventana, acariciando el diamante del anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, observando la delgada silueta de aquel hombre que desaparecía con la facilidad del humo de un cigarrillo destrozado por el aire.

-William T. Spears, debe estar muy preocupado si ha venido personalmente a solicitar la ayuda del joven amo.

-Los demonios no tienen el mínimo de educación, te he dicho claramente que siempre debes tocar antes de entrar, si vas a ser mi mayordomo no dejes tan a la ligera detalles como este-El mayordomo se inclinó frente a él, su pálida piel era alumbrada por la luz de algunas velas que había encendido, cuando se levantó su mirada brillo con un carmín entremezclado con el purpura.

-No volverá a ocurrir joven amo, ¿desea que me ocupe de ese asunto?-Ciel le observo por un momento, avanzando para pasar a su lado.

-No, dejaremos que por el momento los Shinigamis se encarguen, además en unos cuantos días si la situación de una aldea se complica, puede que seamos requeridos por su majestad.

-¿Aún guarda cierto rencor por ese día?, si me lo ordena puedo terminar con él, tomar venganza en nombre de Madame Red.

-¿Quién te ordenaría una cosa semejante?, ella fue quien busco su destino al final; si he decidido no interferir ha sido porque no quiero tratos con esos seres, me basta con tener que aguantar a un demonio. ¿Esta lista la cena?.

-Si joven amo, el menú de esta noche...-el niño movió levemente la mano en señal de negación.

-No necesito conocer el menú, esta noche solo quiero algo de té y tarta de frambuesa.

-Sí, mi señor.

\---

Sebastián tenía el plateado reloj en su mano; este recién marcaba la media noche, el momento que había estado esperando. Cerro la tapa, lo guardo en su bolsillo y camino con un candelabro; no lo necesitaba, pero era una costumbre que tenía. Avanzo hasta el sótano, bajando cada peldaño con tranquilidad, recorriendo pasillos zigzagueantes hasta llegar a una habitación cuya sencilla puerta era casi imperceptible. Saco una pequeña llave dorada, la metió a la cerradura y el giro dejando que la luz de las velas iluminara el interior, aparentemente estaba vacío, pero luego de entrar y dar algunos pasos, se dibujó una silueta al final. Alguien colgaba de la pared; tanto sus muñeca como sus tobillos estaban fuertemente sujetos con grilletes, su largo cabello de un rojo intenso rozaba el suelo; su cuerpo caía pesadamente, mientras que sus labios estaban sellados por una mordaza. El mayordomo sonrió con malicia, dejo el candelabro sobre una mesa, para luego acercase y tomar al joven por la barbilla.

-Hora de despertar...


	2. Tu deseo

Los parpados del Shinigami se sentían pesados, parecía muy distante lo que había pasado. ¿Cuanto tiempo?, ¿horas?, ¿días?; inclusive puede que se tratara no mas que de unos cuantos segundos, entonces porque era tan difícil el recordar, o el caer siquiera en la certeza del presente. Solo una voz, a ella podía aferrarse sin importar que se tratase de un sueño, la voz de ese ser endemoniadamente sensual, de quien se prendara desde el primer día.

"Sebastián"

Ese pensamiento se había articulado cuando sintió la suave tela de los guantes en contacto con su piel, en ese momento finalmente se mostraron sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus pupilas se dilataban tratando de encontrarle una forma definida a esa silueta frente a sí.

-Siempre lo he dicho, esas gafas están de más, junto con otras cosas-los dedos del mayordomo se cerraron en torno a las pestañas postizas del otro, arrancando ambas de un solo tirón, provocando que el pelirrojo se removiera, haciendo chocar los eslabones entre sí-siempre tan ruidoso, debo pedirte que te comportes-Sebastián se había traído consigo una toalla húmeda que paso por el rostro de su presa, sin importarle lo renuente que este se mostraba-lo ves, ya está. Te ves mucho mejor al natural, Grell.

El aludido echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando desesperadamente ocultar su rostro entre las sombras que proyectaba su cuerpo, mientras echaba una mirada hacia sus gafas que yacían sobre la mesa. Sebastián le sonrió.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitírtelas, se perfectamente que no las necesitas, ellas son una conexión a tu mundo; les permitiría encontrarte más rápido y eso simplemente es algo que no puedo permitir, como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, que se diría si me veo involucrado en un escándalo como este.

El pelirrojo estaba algo desconcertado, no entendía a que venía ese tipo de actitud en el otro; jamás se imagino que esa clase de juegos le gustaran, pero en tal caso si él se lo hubiese pedido habría accedido en seguida; no había ninguna necesidad de todo eso, aunque admitió que el ser secuestrado de esa forma por el demonio resultaba bastante erótico, le dedico una mirada lasciva pero el sirviente simplemente parecía estar muy ocupado quitándose pragmáticamente los guantes, usando para ello sus colmillos. En todo ese tiempo Grell jamás los había visto, de hecho el lucía muy distinto, su piel parecía más pálida, además su lado demoníaco había surgido invadiendo poco a poco la habitación, creando una sensación de terror que incluso le había erizado la piel.

-¿Qué pasa?, creí que te gustaba todo de mí, en ese caso deberías estar feliz de conocerme tal cual soy, ese era tu deseo-se acerco de nuevo, esta vez delineándo su rostro con una afilada uña-No cualquiera es privilegiado al conocer mis secretos. Soy un demonio muy antiguo, debes saberlo bien, entre mayor sea el tiempo que pasa, nuestro poder va aumentando, junto con esto el hambre y otras necesidades.

El Shinigami reía por dentro, no importaba para que, Sebastián le necesitaba a él, a nadie más y sin importar lo extravagante de sus gustos lo había elegido; sin embargo ese sentimiento desapareció cuando sintió aquella uña atravesar la piel de la mejilla, una gota de sangre corrió por la pálida piel, siendo recogida por la lengua del demonio antes que llegara a la tela que lo tenía amordazado.

-Como se esperaba de un Shinigami-siguió lamiéndole la piel que ya no tenía herida alguna-tu alma no sabe del todo mal, incluso podría hacer una excepción y degustarla, sería tan solo como un aperitivo-los ojos del otro se abrieron como platos, esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, ¿acaso pretendía matarlo?, aunque por otro lado estar tan unido a Sebas-chan, la sola idea le hizo sonrojarse; el otro lo noto de inmediato y respondió a ello dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro-tu expresión de miedo me gustaba más-se quedo viendo el sello que tenía en la mano izquierda-creo que ya ha empezado.

¿Porque tenía que hacerlo?, justo cuando se la estaban pasando tan bien, sin duda el demonio resultaba de lo peor, pero había algo completamente distinto en el, parecía absorto en algo que su acompañante no lograba percibir del todo.

-Cada cierto tiempo todo se vuelve más intenso-se acerco de nuevo acariciando la marca rojiza que dejara el golpe-este contrato me limita demasiado, vuelve mi naturaleza salvaje en dócil, encierra mis sentidos a las ordenes de mi amo, pero sigo siendo un demonio, la pelea siempre logra calmar algunas ansias, pero...en ocasiones tengo que servirme de otros medios, de otros seres y otras almas; toda mi rabia, mis bajos instintos-de pronto pareció muy difícil el respirar, el Shinigami no lo necesitaba del todo, pero aun así se sintió abrumado, las uñas de Sebastián se habían cerrado en torno a la corbata de su presa, quitándola con lentitud-claro que todo esto podría terminarse si logro atender mis deseos con mi amo, puesto que es el alma mas deliciosa para mi hambre, podría simplemente arrancarle los botones de la camisa para admirar su cuello-justamente sus uñas lo hacían-besarlo-sus labios eran tan cálidos que el otro luchaba por soltarse, por al menos romper la mordaza con los dientes y decirle lo mucho que lo estaba deseando, a pesar de que el objeto de placer del demonio fuese aquel mocoso egoísta- morderlo...morderlo-clavo sus afilados colmillos destrozando el musculo, haciéndole sentir un profundo desasosiego, el aire desapareció por completo-pero si me lo ordenara tendría que detenerme-sonrió relamiéndose para disfrutar de esa sangre, mientras observaba el enorme río carmín que descendía desde el cuello del otro que respiraba entrecortadamente-pero contigo es diferente, nada me impide saciar mis deseos por completo en ti, podría destrozarte si quisiera, por eso regularmente me consigo a alguien desconocido para satisfacer mi celo pero...no puedo negarme una presa cuando viene a mi tan voluntariamente-le dedico una sonrisa plagada de oscuridad-¿verdad, señor Grell?.


	3. Registro cinemático

Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su ser; identificarlo le fue muy sencillo, lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones mientras cegaba las almas; sabía lo que era, pero aun así le resultaba indescriptible, era miedo, angustia, arrepentimiento, confusión e impotencia, el mismo que experimentaban los humanos al estar siendo juzgados en la línea entre la vida y la muerte; era hasta ese punto a donde lo había llevado Sebastián.

Bajo la mirada, sintiendo el escozor de la sangre seca en su pecho, durante ese tiempo podía sentir la mirada carmín recorriéndole, quizá planeando, pero ¿Qué?, era eso lo que mas le atormentaba, el mayordomo resultaba demasiado misterioso e impredecible, detrás de aquellas sonrisas cálida se escondía demasiada oscuridad.

-Estas son interesantes-Había tomado aquellas diminutas tijeras que Grell usaba como guadaña desde que estaba castigado; las observaba detenidamente-no creo que puedan hacer su trabajo al primer golpe, pero con varios cortes-el Shinigami palideció al escucharlo ya en una ocasión estuvo a punto de matarle con su propia guadaña, y el demonio parecía estar rememorándolo también pues sonreía ampliamente-no debes preocuparte, esta vez nadie nos va a interrumpir.

El Shinigami se puse de pie, moviendo los pesados grilletes, removiéndose y tirando con fuerza de las cadenas aunque estas no cedían un ápice; se replegó contra la pared, viendo con terror al otro mientras se acercaba, este le quito la mordaza, pero a pesar de ello, el pelirrojo temblaba tanto que le era difícil juntar las palabras en una frase coherente.

-no...por ...favor...Sebas...tian...no.

-shhh...-le acaricio los labios con el filo de las tijeras-pero que invitado tan insolente, quizá esto será mejor-le vendo los ojos, el otro negaba con la cabeza, estaba aterrado, mucho mas al sentir el filo rozándole la manzana de adán; se quedo muy quieto, si seguía temblando y moviéndose demasiado lo único que lograría seria que esa guadaña lo cortara; aquello pareció gustarle al demonio pues comenzó a recorrer su torso con el filo del metal; hasta llegar a sus tetillas; podía sentir como delineaba la aureola casi encajando la punta de las tijeras; aquello provoco un sentimiento muy diferente, un débil gemido abandono su garganta y se intensifico cuando sintió el primer corte; el sonido de sus recuerdos al ser revelados resonaba en su cabeza; y el calor aumentaba en su ser al sentir la lengua áspera del demonio al lamer su herida.

-ahhhhh Sebas~chan- para él, el dolor era de lo mas placentero, ser tomado de aquella forma lo llevaría al éxtasis; jadeo al sentir como un par de cortes Sebastián se deshacía de sus ropas, dejando a su vez heridas por toda su piel y agradeció que liberara su miembro de esa prisión; el sonido de las cadenas se hacia mas estridente, quería soltarse, recompensar con sus caricias al otro, le sintió colocarse a su espalda, trato de frotarse contra él, esta vez el golpe de las tijeras dejo un corte cerca de su ombligo; , el pelinegro tomo la sangre de esa herida con la punta de sus dedos y se la dio a probar, sentir aquel sabor metálico lo asusto un poco, pero eso no evito que moviera sus caderas, buscando rozar con sus nalgas seductoramente la entrepierna del otro, como recompensa recibió otro corte leve a lo largo de su hombría, aquello si que le había dolido el contacto con aquellos labios mordiéndolos con fuerza, nada comparado a lo que el otro le había hecho.

-Sebastian;...soy tuyo...- una sonrisa maliciosa, mas que eso cruel se dibujo en los labios del demonio, claro que Grell nunca se percataría de ella.

-Si-

Las tijeras se abrieron paso en su pecho, sacándole de golpe de su trance; pudo sentir con claridad como el frío acero cortaba sus carnes; haciendo que la sangre le saliera a borbotones; todo paso por su mente en un instante, sus largos siglos de existencia, los seres que conociera, la alegre personalidad de Ronald, la fría mirada de Will, el despacho que nunca volvería a ver; su existencia reducida a aquel momento y todo lo que podía hacer en aquel penoso estado era gritar de dolor por todo lo que le era arrancado, irónicamente de la misma manera que el lo había hecho una y otra vez con los humanos.

Finalmente la venda fue apartada de sus ojos; le era imposible enfocar algo dado el grueso manto acuoso que los cubría; su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba y si no fuese porque el demonio lo tenia sujeto firmemente, habría caído pesadamente al suelo; sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr abundantes por sus mejillas, entonces le permitieron ver como aquel objeto era retirado de su cuerpo; eran rojas, pero solo por el hecho de haber sido bañadas con su sangre; no se trataba de su guadaña sino de unas tijeras normales; sin duda aquella herida cerraría sin mas, pero no así la fuerte impresión que dejara aquel momento en su ser.

Un sonido algo gutural resonó en aquel sitio, provenía del sirviente que en ese momento lamia sus lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla lascivamente.

-Es por eso que no debes aceptar las propuestas de un demonio; te tomare la palabra, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Mientras observaba las tijeras en las manos del sirviente, deseaba gritarle, reclamarle y exhijirle que le soltara; sus caricias no le parecían excitantes, lo hacían temblar, sus palabras permanecían sepultadas en su garganta.

El sirviente parecía complacido realmente, lamio cada una de sus heridas, acercándose con el rostro manchado de carmín; tomándole con fuerza de la barbilla obligándole a verle.

-Nada hay mas delicioso para los demonios que el miedo y la desesperación.


	4. Fantasías y realidades

Grell estaba paralizado y solo reacciono cuando vio las tijeras acercándose de nuevo; hizo lo imposible por ponerse de pie pero termino por desvanecerse al sentir de nuevo el roce del metal contra su piel.

La seda del vestido era de su color favorito; rojo carmín, haciendo juego con sus cabellos; era perfecto, mostraba su diminuto talle, sus blancos hombros y era una lastima que la falda fuese tan amplia y larga que dejara a la imaginación la finura de sus piernas; al verse reflejado en un espejo se sonrojo, tomo un sombrero y un abanico y emulo el tranquilo andar de una dama, incluso aquel gesto de detenerse a ofrecer la mano a un caballero, entonces solía sonrojarse mas intensamente al pensar en el sirviente posando sus labios de manera suave sobre el encaje de sus guantes, y de pronto todo se desvaneció; su cuerpo ya no dolía aunque se sentía cansado; sus manos al fin eran libres, solo una cadena sujetaba su tobillo, se toco el pecho y noto que la herida había sanado completamente, ademas no habían manchas de sangre, trato de ponerse de pie un par de veces; cuando lo logro busco con la vista sus lentes o ese par de pequeñas guadañas pero no estaban; sin duda el sirviente no era tan torpe como para dejarlos a su alcance, suspiro al comprender que estaba atrapado, la cadena no le dejaba avanzar mucho y ni siquiera tenia idea de la hora del día pues no había una sola ventana, tenia que salir de ahí, por mucho que le gustara el pelinegro, no seria juguete de nadie, ademas esa forma de tratarle, esa crueldad debía ser la verdadera esencia del demonio y no le gustaba.

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura hizo que se sobresaltara e instintivamente se pego a la pared.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, me temo que el día de hoy ha sido entrañable y estoy furioso, he pensado que tus gritos pueden calmarme-mientras hablaba, dejaba sobre una silla algunas cuerdas, junto con un fuete, el Shinigami dejo un poco de lado el miedo para enfrentarle.

-Estas enfermo, ya me harte de tus juegos, déjame ir, si me tocas te vas a arrepentir demonio.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Al fin comienzas a hablar como un verdadero Shinigami, aunque de comportarte como uno, no estarías en esta situación-el sirviente se acerco, pero el pelirrojo no retrocedió, al contrario se lanzo furioso contra el; soltando golpes al por mayor con todas sus fuerzas, pero el demonio no los evito, al contrario parecía ponerse a su merced, el Shinigami había logrado golpearle detrás de la nuca, tumbándolo; se echo sobre el furioso, quizá no tuviese sus guadañas, pero no era tan débil como el otro suponía, se quedo viéndole parecía seguir inconsciente, aprovecho para buscar en sus bolsillos, seguro que ahí encontraría la llave del grillete; pero apenas su mano entro en contacto con la tela, los ojos purpuras del otro se abrieron.

-...que...-

-Ahora es mi turno-Le enterró la rodilla con fuerza en la boca del estomago, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro; el pelirrojo cayo pesadamente y casi al instante el sirviente le tomo por los cabellos, levantándolo para luego arrojarlo de frente contra una mesa cercana, forcejo con el hasta amarrar cada una de sus extremidades con las cuerdas; el Shinigami se movía con fuerza, de sus labios aun corría un hilillo de sangre-¡estoy harto¡, te comportas igual que ese mocoso, sabes mi paciencia es demasiado escasa; será mejor si haces lo que te digo.

Paso la dura piel del fuete a lo largo de su espalda, rozando sus nalgas; el pelirrojo tenia miedo, pero también se sentía dolido y no dejaría al otro salirse con la suya, no le daría lo que deseaba tan fácilmente.

-Mejor te hubiera escuchar sus advertencias,...Shinigami-comenzó a golpearle, al principio las líneas fueron pasando del rojo al morado, cruzando su espalda, sus nalgas y sus piernas; su cuerpo temblaba pero el pelirrojo no exclamaba un solo gemido de dolor o de placer; el sirviente siguió golpeándole un rato mas hasta que la sangre comenzó a humedecer la piel, pero nada-vaya realmente esto no esta funcionando-se acerco para hacerle girar el rostro pero no encontró una sola lagrima de la cual disfrutar-muy mal hecho Sutcliff, te arrepentirás de hacerme enfadar.

Sus ojos se fijaron maliciosamente en el candelabro que había llevado consigo, se acerco para quitar una vela y luego derramo la cera caliente sobre las heridas del otro que casi cerraban; aquello hizo que el pelirrojo se moviera de tal forma que la madera crujía en los amarres y esta vez no pudo contener sus gritos, el demonio espero a que la cera se enfriara, la retiro y azoto con fuerza la piel sensible del otro, sus gritos le excitaban, pero ya no era suficiente, quería algo mas; hizo correr un chorro de cera caliente entre sus nalgas, el Shinigami trato de voltear aunque apenas alcanzaba a ver al otro, con aquel gesto petulante y malicioso.

-¡Sebastian no, por favor detente¡-

-No quiero hacerlo, siempre dijiste que querías tener bebes conmigo, pues bien es tu día de suerte; comenzó a golpear con fuerza aquella zona hasta hacerla sangrar; pronto el pelirrojo sintió la punta de aquella hombría rozándole; levanto una vez mas la cabeza, pero esta vez la fuerte mano del otro le estrello contra la mesa, comenzó a sentir una gran desesperación, claro que quería estar con él, le había gustado desde el primer momento, pero soñaba con una romántica y apasionada noche entre los dos, en la que Sebastian le adorara como a un frágil tesoro, le acariciara de aquella forma en que solo un caballero puede hacerlo a una dama; no quería ser tan solo un trozo de carne para saciar su celo.

-Por favor Sebastián-aquello ultimo hizo que el demonio detuviera sus avances.

-Ya que lo pides de ese modo...

El dolor fue demasiado intenso como ningún otro que sintiera antes, el miembro del demonio era enorme y se abría paso con mas facilidad que el filo de las tijeras lo había hecho entre sus carnes, desgarrándole, moviéndose de una forma salvaje y brutal, rompiendo de una vez por todas las absurdas fantasías románticas que tuviera. Lo único que existía eran aquellos fuertes gemidos y jadeos contra su oído; esta vez no se contuvo, grito una y otra vez que lo soltara, le amenazo, le suplico pero nada hacia que parara; lo peor era que su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar mientras su miembro era friccionado con fuerza contra la superficie de madera; cuando salio un gemido, el demonio soltó una fuerte carcajada, ahora deseaba más que nada quebrar su voluntad por completo.

\---

Detestaba aquellos días, en realidad no era de su gusto particular tener que lidiar con ello y debía reconocer que el se lo había advertido desde el principio del contrato, sin embargo eso no lo hacia mas fácil; siempre que su otro yo salía a la luz, se convertía en un sirviente tan inútil como el resto que estaban a su cargo, al grado tal que tenía que bajar el mismo hacia aquella habitación para darle ordenes, y aquel periodo apenas comenzaba. Tomo el pomo de la puerta girándolo, fuera de aquella habitación reinaba un silencio absoluto; pero apenas esta se separo de su moldura, los gritos llenaron los pasillos; aunque nadie los escucharía pues solo el y Sebastián conocían aquella sección de la mansión; antes de abrir se había preguntado quien seria esta vez la victima del demonio; no es que le importara demasiado, se trataba de simple curiosidad; pero al abrir la puerta por completo sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran, mientras observaba el rostro del Shinigami surcado por gruesas lagrimas mientras que igual que una simple bestia, el sirviente en su forma demoníaca saciaba sus deseos con él.

El menor le resto importancia, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y se aseguro que el Shinigami pudiera grabarla en su memoria.

-Cuando termines ven a verme Sebastián-mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, conservaba aquella sonrisa.


	5. Miedo

El pelirrojo sabía que el conde no lo liberaría, era muy claro que no tenía su aprecio; sin embargo creía que el verle con el pelinegro lo irritaría al grado de ordenarle que lo soltara, pero por lo visto no conocía bien a ninguno de los dos.

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y soltó un fuerte grito al correrse, más de dolor que de placer; sintió el semen caliente del demonio marcarle, lo hizo una y otra vez durante el resto de la noche, lo sentía correr por sus entrañas y escapar hacia sus muslos, el pelirrojo trataba de no moverse demasiado, solo quería que todo terminara, sin embargo pronto se abandonó a la inconsciencia.

\---

El conde disfrutaba de su té mientras observaba al mayordomo

-Te ves demasiado tranquilo para alguien que paso una noche tan agitada- el demonio volteo, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto le molestaban.

-No debe preocuparse por mí, los demonios no necesitamos dormir joven amo; aunque quizá esta molesto por algo más.

-Debiste decirme que lo tenías a él; deben seguirlo buscando- El sirviente le acerco una rebanada de pastel de manzana, podía sentir la molestia del conde.

-En realidad usted respondió por mi ante William, y según sus órdenes usted es la única persona a la que no debo mentir jamás-mientras hablaba se colocaba a su espalda-tampoco me preguntó a quien había traído esta vez, mas allá de eso, está disfrutando la venganza ¿no es así?.

-¿Quien piensa en eso?, lo de Madame Red quedo en el pasado y si no te cuestiono acerca de tus "invitados" es porque no me interesa en absoluto, solo me molesta tu falta de disponibilidad.

-Eso podría arreglarse de una forma muy sencilla-se acercó más hasta susurrarle- si es el amo quien satisface mi hambre.

El conde volteo furioso, lanzándole el contenido de la taza de té al rostro.

-¡No eres más que un animal!,...sobretodo en estos días, no me importa lo que hagas con él, pero no se te ocurra acercarte a mí, es una orden.

-Yes, my lord- era una que por cierto detestaba cumplir.

\---

Algunas imágenes de su niñez se revolvían en su mente, de su juventud en el colegio shinigami, parecía que todos sus miedos, las sensaciones que le provocaban se unían, pero no se parecían en nada a lo que sentía ahora.

En cuanto despertó se removió un poco, solo logro sentarse recargado contra la pared; aún seguía algo adolorido, los moretones en su cuerpo iban desapareciendo lentamente, pero las heridas habían sido muy profundas, se sentía sucio, era cierto que el pelinegro le había aseado, pero por primera vez se sintió indigno; su comportamiento con los caballeros siempre había sido coqueto y vivaz, sin embargo había yacido con pocos, aun así no le importaba demasiado los rumores acerca de él que circularan por el despacho, pero ahora todo era distinto, como podría ver a Will, sin duda su fría mirada lograría ver a través de él, sabría en lo que se había convertido y lo detestaría por su debilidad.

Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, le habría gustado enjugársela de inmediato pero sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas detrás de su espalda. Sintió cercana la presencia del demonio, pero no se movió un ápice, le escucho poner algo sobre la mesa, mover una silla y nada más; la mente del shinigami trataba de no pensar en las cosas horribles que podría estar planeando para él, no se atrevía a mirar.


	6. Atenciones

-¿Aun te duele?-Aquella pregunta había sido hecha con la cálida voz de Sebastian, y quiso pensar que tal vez todo había terminado-Si no te alimentas apropiadamente, tus heridas tardan mas en sanar, ¿ no es así?.

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada, debatiéndose entre si debía responder o no, entonces se aventuro a notar que para su sorpresa, sobre la mesa había una bandeja con algo de comer y una copa de vino; no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por los labios, estaba hambriento.

El moreno lo invito a acercarse, y él lo hizo, deseaba probar aquellos alimentos que lucía tan exquisitos, pero tenia miedo de que tal como estuvieran las cosas, el otro tratara de envenenarle o algo parecido; el sirviente pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y tomo un bocado, disfrutando de aquel manjar, tomando luego un sorbo de vino.

-No debes preocuparte, dije que no pensaba dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

El pelirrojo se acerco, tratando de levantarse para ponerse a la altura de la mesa, pero el demonio le empujo por los hombros dejándolo de rodillas.

-Esto no es para ti-

Le dedico una mirada maliciosa mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla, desajustándose las ropas hasta liberar su hombría. Grell se sentía realmente asqueado, pero se movió impulsado mas por deseos de supervivencia, cerro los ojos acercándose para comenzar a lamer su entrepierna, recorriendo cada espacio de esa sensible zona; el aroma de Sebastián era fuerte y en otro momento lo habría disfrutado enormemente, pero ahora solo deseaba que terminara. El demonio pareció haberse impacientado pues lo tomo de los cabellos levantandole el rostro para que pudiese ver la crueldad al fondo de sus orbes, había regresado el monstruo como las otras veces.

-tragatelo-

El shinigami obedeció enseguida, aunque le fue algo difícil tomarlo por completo; comenzó a felarlo cada vez mas rápido, tratando de contener las arcadas que le producía cada vez que se enterraba por completo en su garganta; pronto comenzó a escuchar los gruñidos de placer de Sebastián, así como sus uñas enterrándose en su cráneo, obligandole a aumentar el ritmo hasta que sintió sus líquidos preseminales; entonces trato de alejarse pero el otro le sujeto con mas fuerza, empujándose con mas ferocidad contra su boca, corriéndose y forzándolo a beber cada gota de su simiente.

Finalmente se dejo caer sobre la silla, respiraba agitado y algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro.

-Muy bien, ahora que haz disfrutado tu cena, deberías agradecerme, shinigami-

Sus largas uñas acariciaban el pálido rostro de Grell dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa, pero que podía tornarse cruel en cualquier instante, el pelirrojo lo sabia, por eso dejo que aquellas dolorosas palabras abandonaran sus labios.

-fo...follame, así te lo agradeceré-

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo, sin creerle demasiado aquella repentina sumisión.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- parecía comenzar a perder el interés, mientras su mirada lo llevaba hacia algunas cuerdas aun manchadas de sangre.

-Si-

No, no lo deseaba; le repugnaba su presencia, su aroma, esa esencia demoníaca que había aprendido a identificar y el sabor salado que corría por su garganta.

-por favor métemela una y otra vez hasta cansarte.

Eso era mejor a que lo golpeara, aunque dolía mas; el por temor subirse a su regazo y mover las caderas contra su hombría sintiéndola despertar de nuevo, pero como esto parecía no encender su deseo lo suficiente, se bajo, colocándose con el pecho contra el suelo, levantado mucho las caderas mientras veía al otro.

-por favor...-aquella voz se escuchaba deseosa, necesitada, aunque le temblaban los labios y en su mirada podía notarse el miedo, eso arranco una sonrisa cruel del moreno, haciéndole por fin levantarse y comenzar a someterlo con la misma delicadeza de antes; y mientras el pelirrojo era empujado con mayor violencia contra el suelo, aún a través de sus ojos acuosos podía ver una imagen de Will; esté le dedicaba una mirada de repulsión mientras su voz fría le decía "no eres mas, que la puta de un demonio".

\---

Una semana, lo sabia por las veces que Sebastian lo visitaba, aunque fue lo único que quiso notar; las veces que lo había tomado, eran demasiadas para contarlas y las cosas a las que había accedido para complacerlo, seria mejor que se quedaran entre esas cuatro paredes. Su cuerpo no había terminado de acostumbrarse, su regeneración solo hacia que cada vez fuese como la primera; mientras le oía gruñir contra su cuerpo y sentía como se clavaba inclemente en sus entrañas, pensaba en si lo suyos lo buscarían, no, seria mejor que no, si alguno lo encontraba así, jamas le creerían que era la victima, después de todo era el quien lo perseguía, y tal como se lo había dicho, debía sentirse afortunado, yacía con él tal como quería; ¿entonces por que siempre habían lagrimas en sus ojos?.

-¡AAAAHHH GRELL!-

Pero él, ya solo era un estuche vacío, por eso no se negó cuando el otro le vistió con aquellas ropas oscuras y le cargo; cerro los ojos, aun sabiendo que era llevado fuera de la mansión, inclusive cuando sintió como le dejaba en un oscuro callejón de Londres, seguía sin reaccionar.

-Nunca había pasado tan satisfecho mi celo-

Seguía diciendo cosas que para el no tenían sentido.

-Quisiera quedarme con un recuerdo.

Le sintió tirar de sus cabellos un poco mientras los trenzaba y después claramente el roce de un filo contra este, junto con la sensación de ser desprendido de algo importante; fue entonces cuando un brillo en sus ojos nació de nuevo y se levanto enfurecido dispuesto a enfrentarlo; había dejado que lo utilizara a placer durante todo ese tiempo, que disfrutara de sus lagrimas y su miedo, pero ya no mas; sin embargo no alcanzo a darle el primer golpe, cuando sintió uno contra su nuca y cayo desvanecido.

\---

Cuando despertó, le dolía ahí de nuevo; se seguro el muy bastardo se lo había hecho mientras estaba inconsciente, podía sentir claramente su esencia, su asqueroso aroma emanando de su ser, y su semen resbalando por su entrada; se apoyo contra la pared, golpeándola un par de veces furioso, escuchando un leve tintineo, llevo las manos a su rostro comprobando que tenia sus lentes de regreso; sin perder tiempo rebusco entre sus ropas aquellas diminutas tijeras, sintiendo un enorme alivio al sentir el filo entre sus dedos; ahora no importaba nada mas que volver a casa.


	7. De regreso al despacho

Dejo caer los expedientes sobre el escritorio; las duras pastas de estos hicieron un ruido seco al entrar en contacto con la madera. Mientras el rubio se echaba hacia atrás en su silla, suspirando, estaba aburrido y muy cansado, siempre terminaba haciendo horas extras por culpa de su sempai, y encima estaba preocupado, no era natural que desapareciera por tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que este bien?-

El pelinegro simplemente levanto los hombros, archivando los documentos que traía en las manos, para tomar algunos otros de la enorme pila de expedientes cercanos; el Shinigami más joven le había repetido aquella pregunta muchas veces durante los últimos días y siempre contestaba de la misma forma, al principio pensó que no era más que una de las tantas manías que el pelirrojo tenia para evitar el trabajo, pero con el pasar de los días, aunque no lo expresara, había comenzado a preocuparse por él, incluso llevado por su instinto y sin que nadie se enterase se había atrevido a ir buscarle a aquella mansión; aunque de nada le sirvió, pero al menos le reconfortaba el hecho de que las guadañas no habían aparecido en el almacén y eso indicaba que estaba con vida, aunque claro, no es nada fácil terminar con la existencia de un Shinigami; ni siquiera con la de uno tan poco eficiente como él; sin duda esos pensamientos lo estaban distrayendo demasiado, pues incluso escuchaba el sonido de esos molestos tacones y no era producto de su imaginación, resonaban con fuerza haciendo eco en el pasillo; el pelinegro se levantó de inmediato, saliendo en búsqueda de aquel sonido, siendo seguido por Ronald.

Frunció el ceño molesto, cerrando los puños con fuerza, clavando su mirada verde en aquella figura.

-¡Grell Sutcliff!-

Lo vio acercarse vistiendo un sencillo traje negro, su cabello era tan corto, como cuando lo vio por primera vez en la academia.

-Will-trato de coquetearle como lo hacía siempre-¿me extrañaron?

Parecía sonreír de la misma forma arrogante que entonces y esa era una mala señal; significaba que algo estaba ocultando.

-Sempai; ¿pero qué te paso?; ¿tu cabello?

El pelirrojo le restó importancia, solo se limitó a posar

dejando que contemplaran su nuevo look.

-A las damas nos gusta cambiar para atraer siempre la atención de un caballero.

William estaba furioso, aunque muy en el fondo le tranquilizaba el ver de nuevo al pelirrojo.

Otros empleados del despacho salieron de sus oficinas, atraídos por el alboroto y al notar el cambio en el pelirrojo se le acercaron; sin embargo el pelinegro mantuvo su distancia.

-¡Que irresponsabilidad! ¿Dónde has estado, todo este

tiempo?, el papeleo se ha acumulado, te reportare y tendrás que compensar todo con tiempo extra.

El pelirrojo estiro los brazos detrás de la cabeza y bostezo despreocupadamente.

-Bien, lo hare.

Aquello hizo que el pelinegro dudara, lo conocía demasiado bien; unos de sus compañeros parecieron acercarse un poco más, y ello hizo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara empujándolo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero el pelirrojo simplemente les dio la espalda, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Me voy a descansar.

Se alejó de allí deprisa, Ronald trato de alcanzarle pero William lo sujeto del hombro, mientras veía al otro inquisitivamente.

Siguió avanzando reprendiéndose mentalmente; aquella reacción había sido demasiado obvia; empezarían a preguntar, a sospechar y nadie debía saber la verdad, mientras lo pensaba comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta llegar a su dormitorio; al entrar en él, levanto la mirada observándolo todo; escudriño cada rincón familiar, cada retrato que colgaba en las paredes, todos ellos mostrándolo en diferentes épocas, como la dama que siempre había deseado ser; avanzo rozando con las yemas de los dedos los ornamentos de las lámparas, las suaves cortinas; fue recorriendo palmo a palmo la habitación hasta llegar a donde estaba su guardarropa; donde predominaban los tonos carmín; tomo un par de prendas que había conseguido en el mundo humano, dejándolos caer una sobre otro hasta formar una pequeña pila sobre el suelo, hasta que una en especial llamo su atención; era un vestido cuyos finos bordados emulaban rosas; las acaricio lentamente, se giró frente a un espejo y lo coloco sobre su ropa; viendo esta imagen suya por un instante y luego lo tomo destrozándolo, arrancando cada listón, cada botón, sin importarle si se destrozaba las uñas o se lastimaba; arrojando luego el resto con las otras prendas; después hizo lo mismo con los jarrones, haciéndolos añicos al arrojarlos con verdadera frustración contra las paredes; tomo una daga destrozando los lienzos, buscando destruir cada una de las cosas en aquella habitación que le recordaba al ser que ya no era.

El rubio avanzaba con aquella sierra recargada en el hombro; aquella tarea es lo que más disfrutaría, después de todo le daría la excusa perfecta para tener una larga charla con el pelirrojo; estaba ansioso por saber a dónde había ido, conociéndolo, sin duda había sido una aventura, después de todo él era muy divertido, por eso había decidido ser su aprendiz; se acercó para empujar la puerta levemente, el llevarle su guadaña sin duda sería una buena sorpresa; sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta, él fue el sorprendido; la habitación era un caos, todo estaba destrozado, pero lo que más le impacto fue el ver al pelirrojo en el suelo, recargado contra la pared; tenía una expresión en el rostro que le resultaba completamente desconocida, estaba como tratando de protegerse de alguien o de algo; aunque su mirada parecía ausente y vio una lagrima correr por su mejilla; alguien alejo la sierra del rubio; la coloco en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-De ahora en adelante debes ir con él a cegar las almas-el rubio asintió, observando a William.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Sempai?

El pelinegro levanto los hombros, pero no porque le restara importancia; sino porque quizá no quería escuchar la respuesta, de cualquier forma en ese punto sabía que Grell no le diría lo que había ocurrido por mucho que se lo preguntara.


	8. Él

Las noches en el mundo Shinigami son todavía más profundas, mucho más silenciosas y no tienen el brillo de la luna o las luces titilantes del firmamento, de cualquier forma un Shinigami no se dedica a la contemplación de banalidades como estas, simplemente cumple con sus tareas como es debido; es cierto la oscuridad lo cubre todo, en especial es un perfecto camuflaje para una existencia atormentada.

El correr de la cinta marcaba el fin de un nuevo registro, colocaba el sello rojo sobre el papel, haciendo que el libro desapareciera entre sus manos; a esa hora la gélida brisa londinense hacia que su cabello se agitara un poco.

Se alejó de aquella habitación, caminando con calma sobre los tejados, en otro tiempo le parecía algo interesante la vida de los humanos cuyas almas cegaba, pero ahora el sentimiento era completamente distinto, le parecía algo breve y precioso; sonrió con amargura, pensando en cuanto aquello le había afectado, también en lo inútil que había sido al no poder ocultarlo, porque desde aquel momento había tenido que soportar la presencia del rubio, lo cual le incomodaba sobremanera, mucho más que las múltiples ocasiones en que William ...

~Flashback~

Recién abandonaba el archivo, de cierta forma el estar por esos pasillos desolados le traía ciertas memorias de aquel oscuro lugar debajo de la mansión Panthomhive, quizá por ello era tan aprensivo y no se despegaba de su guadaña en ningún momento, incluso cuando esta no se encontrara visible, su poder la preparaba para que estuviese a su disposición en todo momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estarme siguiendo Will?-sonrió mientras giraba levemente el rostro para encontrarse con esa mirada severa?-creí que tu subordinado ya te pasaba informes detallados.

-No los suficientes, seré muy claro Sutcliff.

-Cuanta formalidad, si me disculpas ya he terminado con mi turno y deseo ir a descansar a mi habitación así que si no te importa.

Hizo ademan de avanzar, pero William apoyo el brazo contra la pared, mientras su fría mirada buscaba la esquiva del otro.

-A mí me importa lo que te ocurre Grell, siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso, nadie en el despacho cree que te fuiste de vacaciones, así que quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos fastidiado, cruzando los brazos mientras le miraba.

-Vaya, quien diría que tendrías una imaginación tan despierta Spears, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?, o más bien, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría escuchar?.

El gesto en el otro no había cambiado, aunque su mirada parecía atravesar la otra y esto molestaba aún más al pelirrojo, la capacidad que tenia de conocerlo, ¿quizá ya lo sabía?, no imposible.

-¿Me dirás que no pasó nada contigo esa semana?, porque desde que regresaste haz estado actuando de manera muy extraña.

-¿disculpa?...no entiendo de que hablas.

-Haz estado haciendo tus reportes a tiempo, no has estado evadiendo el trabajo e incluso te has quedado por horas estudiando en la biblioteca.

Grell soltó una carcajada.

-Will, ¿te estas escuchando?, ahora me dirás que estas molesto porque cumplo con mi trabajo, vistiéndome como lo marcan las normas, oh y seguro que ahora dirás también que amabas mi cabello largo, mis uñas rojas y el hecho de que trajera vestidos del mundo humano para ponérmelos en mis ratos libres.

Evadió la mirada del otro, simplemente no quería hablar de su yo del pasado, ni por qué había tenido que adoptar ese nuevo comportamiento; el mayor noto que aquella conversación no avanzaría más, a menos que le obligara; así que lo empujo contra la pared, apresándole con el peso de su cuerpo.

Aquella sensación la detestaba, el sentir como sus brazos lo acorralaban contra la pared, su respiración tan cercana a la suya, reacciono con violencia, golpeándole con fuerza en el rostro, haciendo que los anteojos del otro cayeron al suelo.

Por un momento instintivamente trato de cubrirse, pero de inmediato retomo el control; mientras veía al otro completamente dolido.

-¿Te lo dije no es cierto?, que siempre cuidaras bien de tus anteojos-El otro le sujeto del brazo, atrayéndolo para que le viera.

-¿Me dirás ahora que esa reacción es normal en ti?-se soltó de su agarre.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi William, y el hecho de que me conozcas desde el colegio no te da ningún derecho a hacer esto, si he cambiado o no, eso es asunto mío...y pídele a Ronald que se aleje de mí-

~Fin del flashback~

Aquel no había sido el último intento del moreno, aunque le pesara debía aceptar que a él no podía engañarlo, por más que lo dijera, su compañero lo conocía mejor que nadie y eso lo asustaba, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir fingiendo que no había pasado nada?.

Mientras observaba la ciudad en calma, pensaba en ello, en las muchas veces que había pasado frente al espejo viendo lo que William le había marcado tan evidente, él había cambiado, junto con todo en su habitación, donde los tonos sobrios cubrían las paredes, en lugar de sus llamativos adornos, ahora habían libreros llenos con material de referencia, reglamentos y archivos.

Incluso la cama era sencilla, sin esas sabanas de seda ni cortinas llamativas pendiendo de los doseles, quizá podría borrar todo rastro de ese rojo que había dejado de gustarle, que irónico resultaba que ahora llegaban a su mente algunos recuerdos de Madame, quizá de cierta forma había logrado vengarse de él; un ruido fuerte lo había sacado de sus meditaciones, se acercó a la orilla para buscar el origen de este, pero no notaba nada fuera de lugar, sin embargo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, era la misma sensación que lo invadía cuando él estaba cerca.

Volteo alarmado, escudriñando con sus ojos verdes en aquella intensa oscuridad, la cual se hacía todavía más profunda; busco de inmediato el invocar su guadaña, sin embargo no estaba allí, como tampoco lo estaban sus anteojos, ni su ropa; de un momento a otro dejo de estar en el pasillo, para encontrarse de nuevo entre esas cuatro paredes, completamente desnudo, con esas cadenas que lo ataban manteniéndolo lejos de la puerta, a pesar que esta estaba abierta y alguien asomaba por ella.

La cerro tras entrar y entonces se acercó, mostrando el tono purpura en sus ojos, brillando malicioso mientras llevaba un fuete entre las manos; le observaba de esa forma cruel.

-¡Ya...ya basta!,... ¡aléjate!

Quería moverse, pero estaba de nuevo atrapado, temblando y negándose a que sus emociones de nuevo lo llevaran a la inconsciencia.

-Te dije que no te dejaría ir Shinigami, por eso te marque como mío...una y otra vez-su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente, podía notar sus colmillos y fue justo entonces cuando llevo sus manos a ese rostro perfecto, enterrando las uñas en este hasta hacerle profundas heridas, sabía que quizá más tarde pagaría por cada una de ellas, pero no podía de nuevo someterse a él, quería irse, solo volver a casa.

El otro le sujeto las muñecas, evitando que le tocara mientras las líneas carmín corrían por su rostro.

-Grell...Grell...

-no, ¡Ya basta!...por favor...Sebastián...no...

-despierta de una vez...

Abrió los ojos, pero aquellas líneas carmín sobre la pálida piel eran reales y el ver que se acercaran solo hizo que se desmayara, estaba demasiado impresionado de ver a alguien en su habitación, aunque si sus nervios no le hubiesen traicionado de esa manera, se abría dado cuenta de que se trataba de William.

El moreno lo recostó con cuidado sobre el lecho, cubriéndole para luego sacar su pañuelo y limpiarse la sangre del rostro aunque las heridas ya habían cerrado, no era la primera vez que el otro se levantaba dando gritos como aquellos, desde que volviera mediante esas pesadillas le daba más información de lo que decía cuando estaba despierto, y le dolió terriblemente el saber que todas sus sospechas se estaban confirmando.


	9. Londres

La oscuridad era algo maravilloso, tan basta y profunda, tan absolutamente escalofriante; había sido testigo y cómplice de tantos misterios, que durante su existencia siempre había disfrutado el tenerla como aliada, pero desde que ocurriera aquel encuentro con la naturaleza demoníaca de Sebastián, pareciera que aquella oscuridad que tanto amaba le había dado la espalda, devorándolo hacia un mundo de pesadilla, lo más frustrante era que al despertar no podía recordar nada, pero sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras su mirada buscaba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar; entonces lloraba, desahogaba toda aquella angustia porque era el único momento en que se permitía hacerlo.

Después de aquel ritual matutino, se levantaba de un salto, tomaba un baño, se vestía con esa ropa formal en color negro, hacia meticulosamente el nudo de su corbata y se aseguraba que sus mocasines estuviesen lustrados a la perfección; nada mostraba que fuera algo más que otro empleado del despacho, lo único llamativo en él seguía siendo su cabello carmín, porque inclusive había cambiado sus anteojos, ahora tenían un armazón más sutil, de un tono rojo mucho más parecido al de la sangre.

—Como un verdadero Shinigami

Veía la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, pero no existía en su rostro expresión alguna, sencillamente salía de allí para cumplir su trabajo, el cual le resultaba más satisfactorio ahora que Ronald parecía haberse esfumado, claro que era lo natural después de todas sus amenazas; aunque pronto comprendió que la verdadera razón era porque extrañamente sus misiones estaban siempre bastante lejanas de Londres.

Lo que William hacía le parecía por completo innecesario , pero de cierta manera el estar alejado de ese sitio, le había permitido superar un poco sus miedos, al menos ahora podía cegar las almas con un poco más de frialdad, aunque cada vez que terminaba con una vida, siempre tenía esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ese era su trabajo, lo cumpliría por el resto de su existencia, el no hacerlo en nada cambiaría lo que había pasado, de hecho los recuerdos de ello aparecían con demasiada frecuencia, creando pensamientos obsesivos en su cabeza.

—Sutcliff.

La voz que lo llamara provenía de Reynolds, uno de los encargados de asignar las misiones; cuando volteo a verle, lo encontró reclinado sujetando sus rodillas, este se tomó algunos segundos para recobrar el aliento y luego prosiguió.

—llevo un buen rato persiguiéndote, ¿acaso no escuchabas?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, aunque luego esbozo una leve sonrisilla hipócrita, la usaba ya tan a menudo que algunas veces hasta él llegaba a creérsela.

—debes disculparme, iba abstraído pensando algunas cosas sin importancia, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

El aludido se limitó a entregarle un libro de la muerte al que le faltaba una misión por completar.

—al parecer la recolección de almas fue demasiado para uno de los nuevos miembros, presento su renuncia esta misma tarde y me ha dejado con este problema entre manos, dado que tu desempeño ha sido de lo más eficiente, sugerí que te fuera asignado.

Ir por otra alma no era lo que tenía en mente, mucho menos cuando había terminado tan temprano con lo suyo, pero al menos aquello lo mantendría distraído por un rato.

—muy bien, terminare con esto.

Se despidió para luego aferrarse a su guadaña, esta lo llevaría hasta el lugar indicado; había caído sobre el tejado de una casa abandonada, o eso fue lo que pensó en un principio, al examinarla con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que esta había sido consumida por las llamas. Dio un salto para entrar, abriendo a su vez el libro de la muerte; mientras avanzaba por la casa, logro ver las marcas de las llamas en las paredes, con ese inconfundible negro que parecía querer devorarlo todo; caminó a través del pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones, colgados en este se encontraban infinidad de porta retratos en los que ahora solo se podía vislumbrar el tono gris de lo que antes habían sido imágenes de los habitantes de aquella morada; por aquí y por allá los muebles conservaban un frágil equilibrio, si un humano cualquiera los hubiese tocado, enseguida se habrían convertido en una pila de cenizas; pero las habilidades de aquel visitante le permitían moverse con tal agilidad que su presencia ni siquiera se percibía.

Así pues se dispuso a revisar el libro de la muerte y comprendió la razón por la cual cegar aquella alma se había convertido en un problema, por principio estaba el hecho de que no se trataba de una sola, aunque todas las victimas compartían el apellido, se trataba de una familia de tres generaciones, una pareja de ancianos, Carol y Oscar, El hijo de estos y su esposa, Robert y Marguerite y un pequeño niño llamado Charles.

Suspiro, sí que era bastante trabajo, pero sería mejor que comenzara, pues una cantidad de almas tan expuestas a abandonar los cuerpos, atraían con rapidez a los carroñeros, y lidiar con demonios ya no era para el algo placentero; se detuvo un instante al pensar en ello, pero solo fue un momento de duda, no había manera de que él viniera, después de todo ya tenia un alma en la que estaba interesado, por primera vez sintió que la existencia del conde le era útil de alguna manera.

-Basta de perder el tiempo-aunque en un principio era por lo que había decidido aceptar esa incordiosa labor, suspiro para darse ánimos entrando a la primera habitación, el olor dulzón a carne quemada aun la inundaba, le sorprendió ponerse a pensar en lo parecido que era a la suya, pero se alejo de aquellos recuerdos dando un golpe con su guadaña lo que le permitió ver en ellos las dos versiones de la misma historia; ambos crecieron en un pequeño poblado, se conocieron desde niños aunque vivían en situaciones muy diferentes, era la típica historia, los polos opuesto que son atraídos con un magnetismo inexplicable, que los hace a fuerza de encuentros, mostrarse tal cual son y unirse por las mismas razones; quebrantando las reglas, evadiendo obstáculos como la guerra que los separo, creando sus propias realidades dentro de las cuales estaban aislados pero no solos, con esa sonrisa a pesar de los malos tiempos e incluso esa extraña costumbre de darse un beso antes de dormir.

-humanos torpes...¿de que les sirven esas muestras de afecto ahora?, sin duda el mundo sin ustedes no sera diferente.

Plasmo el sello en ambas hojas sobre el libro de la muerte, viendo de reojo esos cuerpos chamuscados que permanecían con las manos entrelazadas.

En la siguiente habitación se encontró con un panorama similar, con esa pareja joven cuyos registros mostraban un conjunto de encuentros "casuales", los planes por parte de él y la evidente sorpresa por parte de ella, sus largas charlas a la luz de la luna, su boda sencilla y el nacimiento de su hijo; los grandes proyectos que pensaban terminar con los inventos con los que él trabajaba en el sótano, los mismos que irónicamente habían causado esta desgracia.

-De nada sirve soñar, mucho temo que esos inventos no habrían funcionado nunca, porque no puede haber un inventor sin sentidos aun cuando quedase con vida, no debe haber mas que desolación para quienes viven esa clase de mentiras.

Blandio la guadaña nuevamente sintiendo esas manchas carmín contra su rostro, dejo un sello del mismo tono sobre las hojas, el verlos dormir un sueño eterno con ella recargada sobre su pecho y él rodeando le con sus brazos le asqueo.

Finalmente abrió la última puerta, el cuarto estaba lleno de juguetes medio calcinados. El pequeño bulto se encontraba al centro, abrazado a un osito de felpa, Grell no quería pensar demasiado en ello, el cegar almas tan pequeñas siempre le ocasionaba recelo, porque el habría deseado tanto el tener un hijo, pero ahora todo era tan distinto. Dio un golpe con la guadaña viendo ese breve recorrido, con esa pequeña pelirroja ocupando gran parte de sus recuerdos, la primera ilusión. Terminó con el trabajo, con todas aquellas imágenes aún en la mente, salio a la calle sintiendo como la fría brisa le acariciaba el rostro.Se abrazo a si mismo, dejando salir un suspiro.

-El mundo no extrañara a esta familia porque no eran mas que idiotas, acumulando recuerdos de cosas tan simples, de momentos en los que no tenían nada mas que al otro, como si no existiese en este mundo algo mas importante, ...como...como si cosas así fuesen de verdad...como si valiera la pena el luchar por cosas como...el amor, que ridículos-comenzó a reír, pero al mismo tiempo lagrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas, se acerco a una pared cercana y golpeo con fuerza, una y otra vez; jamas pensó que el cegar aquellas almas lo pondría así, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos que tanto deseaba acallar; odiaba tanto a esos humanos, pero mas que eso los envidiaba por tener todo aquello que el ya no, lo que le fue arrebatado.

Se quedo con la frente recargada contra la pared, tratando de al menos calmarse un poco para poder volver al despacho, esa misión le había dejado de lo mas nervioso. Caminó por entre los estrechos callejones, sin poner demasiada atención, pero al levantar la vista estaba allí, justo a unos metros, ayudando a su amo para que subiese al carruaje; sintió como algo se removía en sus interior y tomo su guadaña, pero la bajo enseguida, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, menos aún de verlo, muy probablemente ni siquiera valdría la pena.

Les dio la espalda, convencido de que no le habían visto, pensando en que lo mejor era volver y pedir un trabajo de oficina que le mantuviese lejos de Londres y del ser que tanto le había atormentado, cometió el error de olvidar con quien estaba tratando, no se puede estar con la guardia baja con un demonio, menos cuando se lleva su marca.

La guadaña salio por los aires, haciendo un ruido fuerte mientras el filo se clavaba contra el suelo, una sombra negra lo cubría, apresándolo con el peso de su cuerpo, con esa mirada maliciosa clavada en la suya.

-Ha pasado tiempo Grell-Lo beso posesiva mente, mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba pasmado porque esta vez no se trataba de un sueño, todos sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, su ser entero temblaba al estar así, siendo su presa una vez mas.

-Sebastián

El demonio sonrió viendo ese terror en su mirada, le gustaba saber que su alma era atormentada de esa forma tan solo por su cercanía.

-Te he extrañado, todo mi cuerpo lo ha hecho-beso su cuello, dando mordidas hasta subir y susurrarle-mi celo esta muy cerca, ¿no haz estado evitándome verdad?.

Ante la imposibilidad de hilar palabras, movió la cabeza negando.

-Que bien, porque no habría lugar donde puedas esconderte-sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo, quemando le.

-no-su mirada acuosa busco la suya-haré lo que quieras...pero no me lleves a ese lugar, por...favor.

Sebastián sonrió, sentía que el terror emanaba de su cuerpo a raudales, Grell era suyo y haría su voluntad.

-claro que harás lo que quiera, me perteneces, eres mi puta, pero esta bien, hay un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, suficientemente solitario, ahí nadie nos interrumpirá, te veré la próxima luna; pero si te atreves a faltar, entonces conocerás de lo que soy capaz y no quieres eso ¿verdad?.

-no...yo iré...solo no vuelvas a encerrarme...te lo pido.

Le beso una vez mas, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, se separo aun sonriendo con satisfacción, pero antes de perderse de vista saco de su abrigo aquella trenza pelirroja, mostrándola al otro, luego la acerco aspirando su aroma y de sus ojos emano ese brillo purpureo.

Una vez solo, Grell se quedo recargado contra la pared durante mucho rato, hasta que la pálida luz matinal le acaricio la piel.

-no faltare...te lo aseguro Sebastián-una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-ahora es mi turno de saborear tus lagrimas.


	10. Frío

Asegurarse de que la velada resultara perfecta, era una de las obligaciones del sirviente; así como la de eliminar los contratiempos que resulten de ello, muchos de los cuales terminaban como ceniza esparcida al viento, llenando los lúgubres pasillos del sótano. Entre mas se acercaba ese día, mayor era la frecuencia con la que echaba un vistazo hacia aquel al final del cual se hallaba la habitación que le traía tan buenos recuerdos, casi salivaba volviendo a su estado animal, deseando disfrutar sus gritos, sus lagrimas repletas de la mas terrible agonía y su sangre que llevaba el sabor mas delicioso que hubiese probado nunca, excepto quizá la de su amo.

-muy pronto, shinigami.

La luna estaba por cubrir su rostro y en cuestión de días llegaría a ese momento en que solo su cuerpo lograría saciarlo.

En antaño los sonidos de sus tacones lograrían llenar con un sonido seco el recinto, sin embargo para lo que pensaba hacer el sigilo era algo necesario, al igual que ciertas artimañas que anteriormente le parecieran escandalosas inclusive a él, pero el fin siempre justifica los medios, era una dolorosa lección que no pensaba dejar de lado. Por eso se había puesto aquel traje que tan bien ceñía su cuerpo, dejando que sus cabellos ondearan al viento de manera salvaje, e inclusive hizo a su corbata un elaborado nudo, sabía que los detalles así llamaban su atención, pero mucho mas aquel perfume de finas maderas que había conseguido en el mundo humano.

Le venía bien haber conocido sus debilidades.

A esa hora las oficinas principales ya estaban cerradas, los turnos habían cambiado hacia cosa de un cuarto de hora, por lo que su caminata fue de lo mas segura, haciéndole conservar la firme convicción de lo que planeaba, hasta el momento de estar frente a esa enorme puerta de hierro; su aspecto era aterrador, con las efigies de cuerpos contorsionándose en una eterna agonía, algunos en los huesos, otros mas con extrañas heridas o formas antinaturales en sus extremidades, se decía que eran reales, representando las almas atrapadas en las entrañas de esos seres, atrapadas para siempre entre este mundo y el siguiente. Resultaban escalofriantes, pero no tanto como lo que había detrás, largos pasillos solitarios, oscuros e intrincados, en la parte mas profunda del despacho, con lo mucho que había llegado a odiar esos lugares, respiro profundo y avanzó, sintiendo el aire cada vez mas pesado, el latir de su corazón apresurado, mientras trataba de controlar esos recuerdos que volvían para atormentarlo ante la menor provocación, sintió un sudor frío invadirle pero lo ignoro, no había marcha atrás.

Finalmente llegó al archivo R, abrió la puerta con decisión y al entrar notó que su apariencia no era muy distinta a la del resto, habían estantes llenos de material de referencia, todos ordenados meticulosamente, frente a él se encontraban dos muebles de ficheros ordenados alfabéticamente, por año y por región del mundo, pero todas estas cosas no representaban mas que una distracción, lo que le importaba estaba en la parte de atrás, cuya sección restringida solo podía ser visitada por su guardián, aquel joven alto cuyos cabellos rubios estaban muy cortos y perfectamente peinados.

-Buenas noches Sutcliff-cerró el folder con cuyos documentos estuviese trabajando y clavo su mirada en la suya-¿necesitas ayuda?.

El pelirrojo se movió graciosamente, recargándose contra su escritorio, viendo como el otro con una torpe y nada disimulada manera, aspiraba el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Es posible, veras hay archivos en los que estoy interesado, en uno solo mas bien, infortunadamente no he podido acceder a él porque se encuentra en esa sección que solo tu puedes...ya sabes.

Su voz era susurrante y se había subido al escritorio, acercando mucho su rostro al otro.

-esos...archivos no-se había echado hacia atrás en su silla para evitar esa inusitada cercanía que lo tenía tan nervioso-pertenecen a una sección muy diferente de la tuya.

El shinigami le sonrió, moviéndose para quedar sentado frente a él sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar de sección, quizá en un futuro tu y yo nos veremos muy seguido.

Bajo la pierna, para poder recorrer la del otro con la punta del zapato, deslizándose por su muslo hasta su entrepierna, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Basta...¿que pretendes?.

Logro notar ese brillo en su mirada, era deseo y en ese punto sabía que no habría forma de que se negara, por eso se subió a su regazo, abrazándole y acercándose para susurrarle al oído.

-Te gustaba cuando estábamos en el colegio, ¿verdad?; soy muy consciente de que el favor que te pido es muy grande y estoy dispuesto a recompensarte por ello...¿hacemos un trato entonces, Siegler?.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, estaba fascinado por la belleza del otro, su cuerpo tan deseable, su aroma enervante; cuando eran estudiantes el siempre le pareció tan inalcanzable y ahora lo tenía allí, sobre sí, dispuesto a entregarse, de ninguna manera pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, y si quedaba un poco de consciencia en él, desapareció por completo cuando sintió sus nalgas rozándose inescrupulosamente contra su entrepierna, haciendo endurecer su hombría.

Sintió como le arranco la corbata y desabotono con torpeza su camisa para poder atacar su cuello a besos y mordidas, mientras el a su vez deslizaba una mano para poder liberar su hombría, brindándole sus atenciones que eran premiadas con hondos gemidos contra su oído.

-...sutcliff...

Se derretía como arcilla entre sus dedos, así que se acerco para lamer sus labios y darle un beso.

-llamame...grell...

Le hablaba de una forma tan necesitada que pronto una nueva ronda de besos lleno su piel, sus tetillas e incluso le dejo desnudarle, recorrerlo con esas caricias rudas tanto como deseara, afortunadamente Sebastián lo había enseñado bien a ser un estuche vacío cuando lo acariciaba un hombre, por ello le resultaba tan fácil darle todo lo que deseaba; gemir su nombre mientras lo empalaba sin delicadeza, y pedir por mas moviendo las caderas con un ritmo demencial, hasta que lo sintió venirse, tratando de contenerse ante la repulsión que le causaba la sensación de ese liquido caliente llenando sus entrañas.

Siegler temblaba, en realidad ambos lo hacían, durante algunos minutos lo dejó seguir prodigando le besos y caricias, para luego separarse de él y volver a vestirse con pulcritud.

-Bien...vamos por el archivo que deseas.

Grell le vio de una forma muy distinta, sin expresión alguna, lo siguió, tomó lo que necesitaba y salió como si nada, encontrándose afuera a un shinigami que lo veía con una total desaprobación.

-así que no se han terminado tus funciones de escolta.

-Sutcliff sempai, ¿que esta ocurriendo contigo?.

El pelirrojo le vió algo desconcertado.

-¿de que hablas?.

El menor dirigió hacia el una mirada llena de preocupación, misma que el otro esquivo, detestaba que lo vieran en esa forma porque sentía que podrían vislumbrar todo aquello que tanto se había esforzado por ocultar.

-tu nunca te comportaste así, aunque sabías que eras popular con los caballeros, fuiste muy persistente pero todos sabían que no tendrían tan fácilmente una oportunidad contigo.

El otro soltó una risilla y paso a su lado, ocultando a su espalda el archivo que obtuviera por el precio de su cuerpo.

-Ronald, ronald, ronald...es solo sexo, no te lo tomes tan enserio y la verdad no quería romper tus fantasías infantiles, pero yo siempre fui así, seguro que William te lo puede confirmar-se acercó, encarando al chico-roni, a mi me gusta que me la metan.

El sonido de la bofetada resonó por el pasillo vacío, al igual que los pasos presurosos del joven. Desde el principio se había percatado del aprecio del rubio, de su amor platónico, pero por su bien era mejor que se mantuviera distante y nada era mas efectivo para alejarle que un corazón roto.Aunque tenía razón, él no era así, pero no existía forma en que volviera a ser como antes.


	11. Nuestra noche

Las luces tenues de las últimas residencias hacía buen rato quedaron atrás; en aquel camino solitario incluso el sonido de los insectos tenía un volumen susurrante. El viento helado apenas acariciaba el agua cuando el sirviente navegó a través de ellas, viendo con ese púrpura fulgurante a lo lejos las ruinas que esa noche eran su destino, conforme pasó el tiempo sus garras fueron exponiéndose atravesando la tela de sus guantes, sus colmillos hicieron lo mismo y su cabello comenzó a crecer ondeando de una manera antinatural, sus largos cuernos emergieron retorciéndose en una forma involuta; no le interesaba más el conservar su apariencia humana, después de todo a quien vería, le conocía en cada una de sus formas.

Se relamió mientras tomaba las cuerdas y látigos que había traído consigo, rememorando los momentos vividos en la mansión, lo cual hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera. No esperaría más.

Avanzó con rapidez a través de aquella macabra isla, pasando por donde los rescoldos de las ruinas estaban a punto de despedazarse, justo al centro de lo que una vez fueron bellos jardines, se encontraban los restos de la habitación; las paredes estaban decoradas con emulaciones de fiestas bacanas, iluminadas por las numerosas velas colocadas aquí y allá, las pocas estrellas del firmamento se reflejaban sobre el mármol del suelo y al centro, la cama de piedra emergía con magnificencia, sus doseles emulaban pilastras con diversas figuras que representaban distintas posiciones sexuales, sin duda esta habitación del placer era perfecta.

-Llegaste,...muy inteligente por tu parte shinigami.

La figura se removió un poco, acercándose a donde la luz de las velas daban a su pálida piel un tono amarillento, así a contraluz la sombra de su silueta se entremezclaban con la pilastra sobre la que estuviese recargado.El otro le indico que se acercara, a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció, manteniendo cerrado su albornoz con sus manos temblorosas, traía la mirada clavada en el suelo y emanaba una esencia de temor que se había convertido en el aroma favorito de Sebastián.

-¿Cumpliste mis órdenes?.

El joven se sobresaltó y apenas separó una mano para señalar los restos de una silla en un rincón lejano de la habitación; sobre la cual se encontraban sus ropas oscuras, sus lentes y la sierra.

-Vaya parece que estas bastante obediente, pero no del todo-se acercó, tomando sus manos y separándolas para acceder a esa prenda,destrozándola con el filo de sus garras, para dejar al descubierto esa lo que usará debajo, de un tono rojo y tela transparente que apenas cubría lo necesario-creí que seria mas adecuado para la ocasión, a ti te gusta vestirte como una mujer, ¿no piensas agradecerte tu obsequio?.

-...s...si...-su voz temblaba, pero aun así se acercó rozando sus labios, el demonio le tomó por el cuello atrayendo lo para volver aquel contacto un beso asfixiante, pero al separarse vio algo completamente nuevo, un gesto que solo reconocía en si mismo cuando disfrutaba de algún sacrificio usado para satisfacer su celo.

-Los demonios son más egocéntricos que los humanos y eso los hace ser derrotados.

Con un movimiento ágil, Grell sacó dos pequeñas dagas que ocultaba entre esas ropas diminutas, las uso para abofetearle, provocando dos líneas carmesí en sus mejillas.

Sebastián estaba furioso, se lanzó golpeándolo contra la cama de piedra con una fuerza descomunal, cerrando las garras como grilletes contra sus muñecas mientras lo veía fijamente, no había en él más que la bestia que dominaba sus sentidos durante esa época.

-Eres un idiota Sutcliff, justo cuando nos la pasábamos tan bien-lamió su mejilla, susurrándole-pero no creas que soy un malagradecido, me despediré de tu cuerpo como es debido, te lo haré duro como te gusta, suplicaras por más como todas esas veces ¿lo recuerdas?, la querías dentro sin importar que sangraras hasta perder la consciencia. Grell no decía nada, pero las garras laceraban su piel y esas palabras volvían todo mas vivido, su cuerpo lo aprisionaba, su cercanía era demasiada, no lo soportaría mas.

-Dejame ir...

Como respuesta coloco sus manos por encima de su cabeza y con la mano libre separo sus muslos arañan dolos con brusquedad.

-Jamás, eres mío shinigami, mas que eso, he pensado en no dejarte ir no solo esta noche, sino ninguna otra-comenzó a morder su cuello, bajándole las ropas para deleitarse con el sabor de sus tetillas.

-...déjame...

El demonio le ignoro, buscando bajar ese pequeña falda con holanes negros y rojos, pero notaba una resistencia mayor por parte del otro; entonces su mirada fue a una de las dagas que usara, la tomo y le vio malicioso.

-Hay una manera de hacerte realmente mío, te daré mi marca y entonces te convertirías en todo lo que yo desee.

El shinigami no podía creer lo que escuchara, si lo que decía era cierto, no podría volver jamas, una marca demoníaca lo desterraría para siempre.

-Estas loco, ¡Déjame!.

Se removió, apoyándose para patearlo con fuerza, logrando que lo soltara un instante, aunque al siguiente ya estaba boca abajo, teniéndole sentado encima y sujetándole el brazo dolorosamente detrás de la espalda.

-El se sintió atraído por ti desde el principio, sabía que no escogería mal...por eso te permití acercarte esa noche.

El pelirrojo entonces pudo recordarlo, aquel momento tan inusual con el sirviente.

*flashback*

Era una noche cerrada, de esas donde las estrellas suelen desaparecer, incluso la luna oculta su rostro, sin duda el momento perfecto para escabullirse, pero cuando estaba planeando hacerle algunas bromas al trío de sirvientes, noto aquella sombra pasar, se dirigía a los limites de la mansión, solo fue un momento pero logro verle con claridad. Era su día de suerte, no tendría que irrumpir en la casa, Sebastián estaba allí afuera, parado en medio del jardín de rosas, con aquel uniforme oscuro cuyas colas volaban al viento y esa mirada, podría jurar que le pedía alejarse, pero no entendía porque con un gesto de su mano lo invitó a hacer lo contrario; entonces cuando ya casi lo tenía cerca, empezó a correr hacia el laberinto aunque sin demasiada prisa. Al shinigami le pareció un modo muy romántico de pasar la velada, no era una forma común del sirviente comportarse así pero no le importaba, sin duda no pasaría mas que deseará servirse de sus habilidades como tantas otras veces, así que en contra de su sentido común y del instinto que le indicaba alejarse, se adentro en ese laberinto para dejarse seducir por aquel jugueteo cual si fueran un par de amantes.

Al principio resultó incluso hilarante la manera en que se hacia notar, guiándole, casi dejándolo atraparle; pero conforme iban adentrándose, le era mas difícil verlo, en esos momentos habría deseado tener su sierra para hacer pedazos aquellos arbustos, pero no teniendo otra opción, corrió hasta quedar sin aliento, llegando al centro del laberinto, observando el escudo de los Phanthomhive sobre el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¿Sebas~chan?-llamó un par de veces, pero al no obtener respuesta suspiro desilusionado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; así que dio la vuelta para buscar el camino de regreso, pero no logró avanzar un ápice, alguien lo había sujetado evitándole el mover los brazos, abrió la boca para gritar pero esta y su nariz fueron cubiertas por un pañuelo húmedo cuyo aroma dulzón fue sumergiéndolo en un sueño profundo.

*Fin del flashback*

El primer corte lo hizo reaccionar, soltando un grito al que le siguieron mas, lo que le estuviera haciendo en el hombro, comenzaba a arderle como si le frotaran contra la piel un metal al rojo vivo, era la mezcla de su sangre con la suya y no podía permitirlo.

-Solo un trazo mas y estará completo, ¿unas ultimas palabras como shinigami?, porque cuando termine con esto dejaras de serlo.

-Haz lo que quieras Sebastián...o debería decir...

Su nombre resbalo por sus labios haciendo eco contra cada rescoldo de su ser, pareciera que había en su interior algo que luchaba con fuerza por salir, rasgando sus nervios, gritando con fuerza contra sus oídos y haciéndole caer contra el suelo, temblando aturdido, tomando la última forma humana que adoptara.

Grell se levanto con calma, tomo lo que había sobrevivido de su albornoz para cubrirse y tomo una de las dagas que yacía sobre la cama, acercándose al otro para hacerle un corte sobre la mano que sujetaba la otra daga, para que la soltara.Tomo ambas agitándolas haciendo que una brisa carmesí cayera sobre el suelo, casi de inmediato las lineas comenzaron a brillar, formando trazos de figuras místicas que cubrían toda la habitación.

El demonio se abalanzo contra el, pero Grell ni siquiera se movió, unas cuantas lineas conformaron cadenas y ataduras que rodeaban el cuerpo de Sebastián, enterrándose en sus carnes cuando trataba de moverse un poco.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?, Cuando me suelte la vas a pagar muy caro.

El otro rió con ganas, viendo aquella mirada furiosa cuyo tono purpureo iba apagándose.

-No podrás, ahora soy quien lleva las riendas de este juego Sebastián,...bueno ese no es tu nombre, sabes los míos estudian a los de tu clase con pasión desde hace tiempo, me fue muy útil el aprender estos sellos, quien lo diría.

-Bravo, esta siempre ha sido tu naturaleza, eres malicioso y cruel...tu y yo no somos tan diferentes.

El semblante cambio en el rostro del shinigami, esta vez no oculto su molestia.

-no me compares contigo maldita bestia, yo nunca habría hecho lo que tu.

El demonio sonrió al ver esa reacción.

-Haz planeado todo esto, tan solo para castigarme, hazlo si te atreves meretriz.

-Ya basta...-una vez mas su nombre cimbro todo su ser, no lo soportaba, pero igual le vio con sorna-no te atrevas a...

-¿Llamarte como lo que eres?, para los hombres como William tú ya no vales nada, creo que el habría preferido llorar tu muerte al haberte resistido, pero eres muy cobarde para eso...preferiste entregarte a mi, cumplir todos mis deseos, ofrecerme tu cuerpo a cambio, eres una buena puta no lo negare.

-Ya basta-volvió a cortar su rostro, pero esta vez el corte no se cerró-hay solo una manera de terminar con un demonio...quizá no vuelva a ser el mismo, pero evitare que hagas mas daño-se acerco para lamer la sangre que salia de aquella herida-tienes razón tiene un sabor interesante, pero no es deliciosa-su mirada fue hacia los látigos que el otro había traído-tal vez tus gritos me hagan sentir mejor.

Se movió impulsiva mente, tomando el primero que estuviese a su alcance, cruzando una y otra vez aquella espalda, hasta que las ropas quedaron rasgadas y empapadas de carmín; el demonio trato de resistirse pero con su poder sellado, el dolor era intenso haciendo que los gritos comenzaran a aflorar se su garganta.Pensó que aquello se prolongaría por mucho rato, pero el pelirrojo arrojo aquel instrumento-¡yo no soy como tú!, terminaremos rápido con esto-camino hacia aquel rincón de la habitación y tomo la sierra, encendiéndola.

El demonio le vio con ese mismo gesto burlón.

-Muy noble de tu parte, pero antes de que termines tu venganza, me da mucha curiosidad saber como lo obtuviste.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento.

-Si esa es tu última voluntad-lo medito por un segundo, y siguió hablando-sabia que ustedes se dejan nombrar por su amo, aunque no entendía el porque, al principio creí que era una forma de tener un vinculo mas fuerte o hacerles notar que ellos tenían el control pero no fue así, es porque su nombre es un arma contra ustedes; claro que solo restaba encontrarlo, pero eso no seria difícil, todos los demonios dejan una marca única y tu fuiste muy arrogante al dejarme verte tal cual eres, solo tuve que obtener el demoniarío correcto.

El gesto del demonio cambio por completo, había mantenido la cabeza baja y cuando volvió a mostrar su mirada, Grell reconoció la que le advirtiera esa noche, como si se tratara de otra persona, aquella de quien se había prendado desde el primer instante.

-¿Sebas~chan?-su sonrisa era inconfundible, le molestaba al tiempo que le fascinaba, estaba seguro que se trataba de ese lado de la personalidad del sirviente que tan bien conocía.

-Grell...hazlo, debes acabar con esta existencia, por lo que te hizo.

El pelirrojo le vio, aun estaba furioso, aunque esa expresión en el otro lo estaba molestando, haciéndolo dudar.

-¡lo que Tú me hiciste!, deja de jugar conmigo, esas lagrimas no van a conmoverme de la misma forma que las mías no lo hicieron contigo.

-Al menos me ha dejado despedirme, adios Grell, lamento que no haya funcionado lo nuestro.

No podía ceder a su encanto, no esta vez, a pesar de sentir emanar de su ser algo distinto, debía terminar lo que había comenzado, porque el no era el caballero que su mente creara en esas fantasías absurda mente románticas, no lo amaba, no lo deseaba, lo había utilizado arrancándole todas las ilusiones, dejando le como un estuche carente de esas emociones que por siglos atesorara, él ya no era el mismo y jamás volvería a serlo, siempre tendría esa mancha en su ser y por ello debía pagar con su vida.

Levantó la sierra, con un gesto decidido, de tal forma que el demonio no hizo por convencerlo de lo contrario, solo se resigno, bajando la mirada; se escucho ese sonido tan peculiar de la sierra blandiéndose en el aire, pero no el que indicaba que había chocado contra algo, aunque sus partes resonaban mientras el temblor invadía el cuerpo del shinigami, por rabia quizá, ni el mismo estaba seguro.

-no puedo...

Bajo el arma, recargando la sobre el suelo, reprendiéndose a si mismo por su debilidad.

-lo sabia...-su sonrisa fue cambiando de un gesto cálido a uno malicioso, una de sus piernas se había liberado y lo golpeo detrás de los tobillos haciéndole caer confundido, el resto de los amarres fueron desapareciendo del cuerpo del demonio-contaba con que tu vínculo con él, te impidiera el terminar conmigo-su mirada fue hacia la guadaña y antes de que el pelirrojo abriera la boca, le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento.

Grell le veía sin comprender lo que había pasado, ahora estaba siendo acorralado de nuevo por él viendo como tomaba la sierra entre sus manos, apuntándole con ella.

-ni una palabra, podrás gritar mi nombre pero no antes de que te atraviese con esto, contrario a ti yo no me detendré.

El pelirrojo esta vez no se inmutó ante su amenaza, sin importar lo capaz que lo sabía de cumplirla, lo había decidido, el no dejarse someter por ello le veía desafiante, sin importar que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez chocando contra el filo de la guadaña.

-¿Así que va a ser de esta manera?, esperaba que cambiaras de opinión, pero admito que fue una buena jugada lo del sello, aunque los tuyos no te explicaron que se debilitan con el tiempo-había algo de tristeza muy al fondo de su mirada, pero la maldad se reflejaba con mas fuerza-adiós Grell Sutcliff.

Echo la sierra hacia atrás, buscando emplear todas sus fuerzas para atravesarle el vientre con ella, al mismo tiempo Grell separo los labios, pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna y lo malo de los tabús, es que deben ser emitidos o de lo contrario no funcionan.

El sonido fue estridente, hizo que por reflejó cerrara los ojos y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, en un tiempo tan breve que ni siquiera rememoro lo acontecido en su larga existencia, tampoco sintió dolor, solo un escalofrió le recorrió la piel, el viento estaba helado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido e instintivamente llevó sus manos al vientre, pero no había ninguna herida en él, algo se había atravesado entre su cuerpo y el filo de esa sierra, otra guadaña, una que conocía muy bien.

"William"

El demonio saltó hacia atrás, colocándose la sierra sobre el hombro.

-vaya, parece que llegó tu caballero andante, será un placer ocuparme de los dos.

William se colocó entre ellos, acomodando sus lentes, dedicando una mirada llena de despreció contra el otro.

-Tendremos que destruir esa guadaña ya que haz puesto tus asquerosas manos sobre ella.

El moreno rió con ganas.

-¿harás lo mismo con él?, porque le he puesto mas que las manos encima, le hice todo lo que me pedía, y vaya que lo hacía.

Grell quería que se callará, él no debía saberlo nunca, abrió los labios para decir su nombre pero al ver a Sebastián lanzarse contra ellos de nuevo se quedo callado.

-No dejare que te le vuelvas a acercar demonio, está vez yo seré tu oponente y a mi no me importa terminar con tu asquerosa existencia.

El pelirrojo estaba demasiado sorprendido, jamás había visto a Will comportarse de aquella manera, él siempre tenía esa frialdad y mesura en sus acciones, pero en ese instante se encontraba fuera de sí, peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra el demonio que al principio le veía con sorna, pero que ahora estaba tomando muy seriamente esa pelea, no se puede subestimar a un shinigami, menos a él que tenía muchos motivos para destruirlo.

Se movían a gran velocidad y las chispas emanaban del choque de metales, los trozos de piedra fueron cayendo cuando quedaban entre los golpes dados por las guadañas y al final, una de estas finalmente logró atravesar un cuerpo, enterrándose profundo en aquel pecho, hiriendo ante su mirada sorprendida.

-infortunadamente para ti, nadie podría usar una guadaña mejor que un shinigami, pero tu ya deberías estar muerto, solo hay una explicación para esto.

Presiono el botón que contraía su guadaña, arrebatando le la sierra y llevándosela, levantó al pelirrojo empujándolo contra la pared.

-Solo hay un remedio para cuando eres atravesado por el filo de una guadaña, Ronald me dijo todo lo que has estado haciendo, sabía que al visitar el archivo de los cazadores solo estabas planeando alguna estupidez, por eso te seguí, pero esto-estaba furioso, como nunca antes-le otorgaste a este demonio "la protección del shinigami", algo que podemos usar una sola vez en toda nuestra existencia, ¿por que Grell?.

-porque...

-¡Habla!, viniste aquí dispuesto a terminar con él, estuvo a punto de atravesarte con tú propia guadaña y se que entre ustedes paso algo terrible a pesar de lo mucho que trataste de esconderlo, ¿por que no me dejaste acabar con él?.

-¡porque lo amo!-bajó la mirada avergonzado por su respuesta-se bien que es una bestia, que me arrancó todas aquellas cosas importantes, que me hizo daño de todas las formas posibles, pero eso no logro que desapareciera lo que siento por él, es mas fuerte que yo; mi razón me dice que debo odiarlo, pero...no puedo.

El moreno sacó un pañuelo para limpiar sus lagrimas, esta vez no estaba molesto sino herido.

-Esta fue la última vez que te ayude Sutcliff, no volveré a protegerte nunca más, por mucho que tu vida este en peligro, espero seas consciente de ello.

-Lo sé-recibió la guadaña, acercándola a su pecho, William le dio la espalda, moviéndose con rapidez y desapareciendo al poco.

Grell vió hacia donde estaba el sirviente, su cuerpo maltrecho permanecía tumbado en medio de un charco de sangre, ambas miradas se cruzaron, pero igual que su compañero, le dio la espalda y se retiro de regreso al mundo shinigami.

El viento helado corría por la ciudad, las calles estaban desiertas, cerca de allí los enormes edificios iban apagando poco a poco las luces amarillentas que los iluminaban; quizá ya habían pasado muchas eras, pero las noches tapizadas de estrellas le parecían de lo más apacibles, por ello solía tomarse un breve momento para disfrutarlas.

-Grell...

Esa forma tan peculiar de mencionar su nombre, de una forma suave, le hizo voltear, hacía siglos que no le veía, aunque no había cambiado en absoluto, bueno sus ropas eran distintas, pero conservaba ese mismo semblante, esa sonrisa encantadora y su belleza mortal.

-Sebastián-invocó su guadaña de inmediato, muy atento a cada uno de sus movimientos-bueno supongo que no es así como te llaman ahora.

El moreno avanzó con pasos calmos, de su ser emanaba una tranquilidad muy distinta a lo que Grell conservara en sus memorias.

-No creo que mi nombre sea importante, después de todo conoces el verdadero y aún puedes usarlo en mi contra, así que puedes llamarme como desees.

-supongo que bestia maldita y degenerada estaría bien.

El sirviente se encogió de hombros, ya se encontraba muy cerca y su aroma llenaba de forma deliciosa el ambiente.

-en mi caso no te llamare como me gustaría, me temo que sería demasiado escandaloso incluso para esta época.

-deberías medir muy bien tus palabras, no estoy para soportar insultos, no soy mas aquel que corría detrás de ti; ¿que es lo que quieres?.

Su mirada era tan fría como la del resto de los shinigamis, o al menos trataba de serlo; si que había cambiado, su largo cabello ondeaba de nuevo al viento, pero era mas que físico, toda su aura emanaba un peligro latente.

-Deseo hablar contigo solamente, después de lo que paso, necesito darte una explicación.

El shinigami mostró en su rostro esa amarga sonrisa, ¿ que explicación podría haber para eso?.

-Que educadas resultan las bestias, me mata la curiosidad.

El moreno se acerco.

-Durante todo este tiempo me he mantenido a la distancia, sin interferir contigo, o con el hecho de que te convirtieras en cazador.

-Al acecho de mis debilidades sin duda, no olvido que trataste de matarme.

-igual que tú, pero espere porque se que solo así te sentirías seguro para acceder a mi petición-continuo caminando, hasta que solo la guadaña separaba el espacio entre ellos-ahora no me negaras que tienes todas las armas para terminar conmigo, si lo desearas.

El pelirrojo no se inmuto ante su cercanía.

-Así es, pero no me interesa pelear contigo, hay otros cazadores a los que puedes acudir.

-Y siempre te consideraste buen mentiroso, pero no es así, soy mejor que tú.

-No entiendo, ¿de que hablas?.

Sebastián le vio de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho, haciendo que el corazón del shinigami comenzara a tomar un ritmo presuroso.

-Me enamore de ti Sutcliff, pero sabía que no podía tenerte, por eso trate de alejarte y fue mas difícil al enterarme que me correspondes.

-No es así, quizá en el pasado lo fue pero no más.

-¿fuiste capaz de olvidar esos sentimientos?, ¿los que dijiste estaban más alla de ti mismo?.

No había pensado en ello por largo tiempo, claro que existían, como una cicatriz, una con la que aprendió a acallar.

-¿que importancia tiene ya?, tu plan para rechazarme fue el mejor, me hizo odiar al grado de la repulsión todo lo que tenía que ver contigo, con los de tu especie.

-Yo jamás haría algo así, pero él.

-¡Suficiente!, comenzaste a comportarte así la última vez, hablando de él y de ti, cuando eres la misma criatura abominable.

-Es verdad, Él y yo somos uno y el mismo, mi ser oscuro, mi lado demoníaco, que se obsesiono con tomar aquello que mas amaba, sin que tuviera la fuerza para negarme, haciéndome ver todo lo que podía hacer contigo, usando mi cuerpo.

-Eres increíble Sebastián, me vendrás con esa excusa, aún cuando fuese cierta, no confiaste en mí lo suficiente, no viste más allá que el resto y creo que eso fue lo decepcionante.

Había bajado la guadaña, acercando la mano para retirar unos cabellos, descubriendo le la mejilla para ver la marca que el mismo le provocara aquella noche fatídica.

-Vine aquí dispuesto a hablarte con la verdad, aunque es muy evidente que no pensara que me creyeras, al final te hice mas daño que cualquier otro aunque no fuese intencional.

Había tomado la mano que le acariciaba, besando el dorso de ella con adoración, como Grell lo ansiara tanto tiempo atrás.

-reconozco que esa noche trataste de advertirme y lo ignore, quizá si me hubieras compartido tu secreto, juntos habríamos encontrado la forma de contenerlo, pero ya es muy tarde para eso, lo que paso entre nosotros, tu, yo...y lo que fuese, ya esta en el pasado, adiós Sebastián.

Alejo su mano y se giro para irse pero el demonio le sujeto del brazo, haciéndole girar, besándolo, no reclamando sus labios con fiereza en esa obsesión malsana, sino con toda la necesidad y el amor de una pasión prohibida; a pesar de que el shinigami no soltó en ningún momento su guadaña, permitió aquel contacto, dejándose llevar por la inquietud de sus sentimientos, porque sabia que era el último momento de esa historia, porque ahora todo era distinto, estaban condenados a ser cazador y presa por el resto de la eternidad.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue uno de mis primeros fanfics, espero les agrade, muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios


End file.
